


Wolfish

by PeppyBismilk



Series: Method Skating [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Mild Innuendo, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Video Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: Phichit talks Seung-gil into doing Viktor’s Halloween Skate-tacular and the long distance viewing party, but there's something in it for Seung-gil, too.Basically a bunch of wolf jokes.





	Wolfish

**Author's Note:**

> I was out shopping when I saw [this costume](https://i.imgur.com/V2JJGxh_d.jpg?maxwidth=640&shape=thumb&fidelity=medium), so I wrote a fic for YOI Spooky Week Day 7, Theme A: Halloween, Costumes.

“_Viktor’s Halloween Skate-tacular?_”

Just the portmanteau made Seung-gil’s skin crawl. Phichit nodded and took his phone back. “Yeah! Yuuri really wants us to join. It would mean a lot to him and Viktor.”

“But it’s May,” Seung-gil pointed out.

“Yes, but we’re taping it now so it can air in October. This is the only time everyone could do it.”

When Seung-gil didn’t react, Phichit stuck out his lower lip.

“It’ll be great,” he promised. “Guang Hong and Leo are on board, and so are all of Yakov’s skaters.”

That didn’t help.

“Please?” Phichit tugged at his hand. “You did Phichit on Ice! You had fun!”

“That was for you.” 

“Well, this is for me, too.” Phichit batted his eyelashes. “You can learn some new choreography! Weren’t you just saying you wished we could skate together more?”

And that was how Seung-gil ended up skating in a werewolf costume, complete with ears and a tail, to some British song from the 1980s that he had never heard before. Phichit had picked it. A werewolf was close enough to a dog that he could deal with it, but he didn’t enjoy himself.

At least, not much. 

He’d almost blocked the memory when Phichit brought it up at the end of a conversation months later. Seung-gil hadn’t even realized it was almost Halloween.

_ we’re going to have a viewing party in costume! you have to call in! _

_ What’s in it for me? _

_ i’ll show you my new costume ;) _

It never took much convincing when it came to Phichit.

Seung-gil was beyond busy between Grand Prix events but he made time to call, even threw on his werewolf ears for the occasion (he meant to donate them but never got around to it). 

There were way too many people on the video call. Viktor had trotted out his Dracula number again, makeup as flawless as performance day. Yuuri’s costume was the same, too: a flashy, revealing pirate suit that Viktor had definitely chosen for him.

Guang Hong and Leo were something from Star Trek or Wars (Seung-gil didn’t know or care) and Yuri Plisetsky probably wore that cat costume on his off days. Otabek just looked normal.

“Happy birthday, Otabek!” 

Other skaters chimed in but Seung-gil lost track of everything else after Phichit spoke. 

Dimly, he registered Yuuri asking, “Phichit-kun, are you wearing a grill?” 

“Totally!” 

Seung-gil couldn’t get over it, either. Phichit’s costume was printed with all kinds of meat: sausage, steak kabobs, ribs…

He looked ridiculous.

“What happened to your magician costume?” Viktor asked. 

Phichit shrugged. “Am I not allowed to celebrate the grand tradition of Thai grilled steak?”

If Seung-gil has been paying attention, he would have heard Yuri Plisetsky mutter, “Looks more like Korean barbecue to me.”

But Seung-gil was so fixated on Phichit he risked grill marks. He was so distracting that Seung-gil missed most of the performance. At least the goofy costume had that going for it.

He tried to leave the call without saying goodbye but Phichit caught him. “Call me later, okay?” 

Seung-gil dropped off with a nod and tossed his ears into his closet. He needed to get back to training but curiosity got the better of him and he called Phichit. 

“Let’s switch to FaceTime.” Phichit didn’t wait for a reply, and Seung-gil was greeted with a face full of meat. 

Seung-gil frowned. “Why are you still wearing that costume?” 

“I’m so glad you asked.” With that, Phichit propped his phone up on his desk and took a few steps back.

The first glimpse of thigh left Seung-gil’s mouth hanging open. “Did you do that whole call without pants?!” 

“Pants aren’t the only thing I went without.” Phichit turned his back to the camera—the costume barely had a back at all. He peeked over his shoulder and winked. “I know you aren’t big on bread but I think you’ll like these buns.”

Even that awful line couldn’t stop Seung-gil from salivating. 

“If you’re feeling wolfish, I could toss something on the grill for you?” Phichit offered with a wiggle. “Maybe something long and juicy?”

“I’m not playing this game.” But Seung-gil’s growl probably didn’t help his case. 

Phichit bent over a little further. “Come on, Seung-gil. Put your ears back on. Unleash the beast.”

“Keep talking like that and I’m hanging up.” Seung-gil had lines he wouldn’t cross, not even for Phichit, and putting those silly wolf ears back on was…

Apparently not one of them. It was worth it for the smile on Phichit’s face. 

“The better to eat me with, my dear,” Phichit said, even though ears weren't for eating. “Now, is my big, bad wolf going to blow the house down?” 

Seung-gil had no idea what any of that meant, but he finally understood why Phichit had picked that song for his Halloween skate.

He was _definitely_ hungry like the wolf. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretending this takes place in the same universe as my fic Reciprocity, but it isn’t required. Thanks to mindifimoveincloser for encouraging the wolf jokes and song choice!
> 
> Happy Halloween and thanks for reading!


End file.
